


Red String of Fate

by BlackPrism



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mobtale - Freeform, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPrism/pseuds/BlackPrism
Summary: Sans never intended to go after that string, he chooses to ignore it in his everyday life.But that's the thing, fate doesn't give a shit.You can ignore it, you can beg it, you can hate it.It still does what it want's.Fanfic+Illustration Commission prize for a contest.





	Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr here: https://sleepyskele.tumblr.com/post/165434702008/red-string-of-fate  
> Illustration that goes with this fanfic is also there.

Humans are different from monsters in a lot of different ways. First, there was the magic, of course, monsters being able to use the magic their body was mostly made up of, shape it and form it into weapons. Use it to help other monsters by healing them. Second, there was the physical shape. While humans were mostly very similar in their shape, a head on top, limbs on the side and below, sometimes missing a limb or two, some wider, some taller, some having different skin, some different eyes, and hair, but generally very similar, monsters weren't. There were some that where only a head, flying in mid air. Or a soul in a robotic body. Somewhere a fish with legs and arms. And some skeletons.

One of them was named Sans, no surname, he never needed one. There wasn't another Sans in the entire world, and his name alone literally opened doors. He was part of the monster mob, a simple name for one of the strongest, criminal organizations on this planet, very skilled with different weapons, very good at sneaking up on you and end your life before you even noticed there was anybody else in the room with you. He was known as the undead shadow, monsters and humans alike knew of him, fearing him. So there was no need for a surname. 

There was a third, major thing that made monsters different from humans. Both had soulmates, but while monsters, who were very in control of their own soul, could just find one listening to that inverted heart and letting it lead them to their mate, humans couldn't do that. They had strings, ones only they could see, red and connected to their pinkies. One the other side was their soulmate, so of course, a lot of people tried to follow them. But it wasn't that easy. Fate didn't let you decide when you met your soulmates and those strings where purely fate. So no matter how hard you tried, you wouldn't meet that person before fate decided that it was time.

Monsters, of course, joked about humans being too dumb to find their soulmate by themselves after they learned about those strings. Funny thing most didn't know about, Sans, one of the most feared members of the mob, and definitely not dumb had a red band attached to his pinkie.

*

Monsters couldn't have a band like that, they had no need for one with their soul telling them where to go to meet their soulmate. So the only way this band could be attached to Sans, a monster since birth, was if a human was his soulmate. If a human was attached to the other end.  
Sans had a pretty open distaste for his string, but him being the only one to see it, it seemed to most that he just plain hated his pinkie finger for no apparent reason. It wasn't because his soulmate was a human. He didn't like most humans, most he met wanted to kill him or his friends and family after all. But he knew that humans, even if they looked very similar on the outside, were very different on the inside. And if it was his soulmate, they would get along, no matter if they wanted to or not.

No, his distaste came from the fact that he was leading a dangerous life. He couldn't get attached, couldn't get close to anybody, or they could get hurt. Of course, it was actually a more selfish reason than that. He couldn't live with himself, if he had to see somebody close to him get hurt or even die, he already did his best to keep his brother safe, and having two people to protect could turn out to be a bit to much for a single skeleton like him.

So every time his soul started suddenly pounding heavily, his limbs felt hot and cold at the same time, and everything in him screamed to go a certain direction...he promptly turned and ran.  
Sans never intended to go after that string, he chooses to ignore it in his everyday life as he did with his soul. But that's the thing, fate doesn't give a shit what you want. You can ignore it, you can beg it, you can hate it. It still does what it want's.  
And it got pretty fed up with a certain skeleton. The only person on this planet who has two ways to find their soulmate, and the only person who chooses to ignore them both. And you can't ignore fate and just carry on with your life like nothing happened. So it was no wonder that Sans was starting to feel the outcome of his doings.

A monster soul went trough a lot when close to their soulmate, it was a pretty big strain, after all, it was supposed to be a one-time thing. Not a thing that happened almost daily. So it wasn't really a surprise that Sans soul, with his already pretty low HP, didn't take it that well. With every passing day, he got more tired, his soul hurting more and more until Papyrus had enough, forcing him to a day off. But not one where he could laze around like he usually did, he had to actually go outside, get some fresh air, move his bony limbs, do something healthy. Sans didn't wanted to worry Papyrus even more, pretending to be feeling better then he did and went outside, even if all his limbs ached with every move.

He knew the town pretty well, he grew up here after all, and honestly never even left, so he had a few favorite spots like all locals did. 

He sat down on one of the wooden, elaborately decorated chairs, outside of his favorite little cafe. He wasn't much for cake and all those sweet things, even though he did enjoy eating some from time to time, but they also sold pretty good coffee here. Nothing to fancy, nothing to expensive, just regular, good, warm, coffee.

He sat down and closed his eyes for a moment as the sun shone down onto his face. Man, he was really tired. He really hoped he wouldn't run into his soulmate today, he didn't think he could stand his soul almost tearing itself apart again. Since it was something he really didn't want to happen, he of course suddenly felt a tug at his pinkie, seeing the string being pulled tight as he gazed down, the string actually leading not somewhere far away like usual, but right into the cafe itself. Like on cue his soul started thumping hard, his body burning and freezing at the same time, screaming at him, begging him to follow the string, to just go inside the building.

Sans jumped up, knocking over his chair in the hurry, driving the attention of everybody around him to the sound. He stumbled back, landing on the floor, his legs shaking to much to hold him upright any longer. Somebody came running from inside, his soul skipping a beat as a hand touched him on his shoulder. His head swam as his eyelights flickered out, finally passing out from the strain.

*

He woke up to a sweaty skull. No wait, it wasn't sweat, it was something wet and cool placed on this forehead, the moisture dripping down the sides of his face. The floor was also softer then he remembered...probably because it wasn't the floor. It was a....couch? Or maybe a bed. He couldn't tell with his eyes closed, and he had no desire to open them to find out. He heard somebody walk around the room, light, small footsteps like somebody tried to be as quiet as possible. He was tense and ready to defend himself, but his head was still spinning, his body was still aching, he rather took the chance that whoever it was wouldn't kill him now, since they haven't yet.

He checked himself over, still pretending to sleep. He was still tired, still hurting, but his soul felt...light. Actually good. He wasn't tied up or restrained in any way and seemed to still have all of his hidden weapons, his pocket knife, and his small gun. He wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, but everything else was in place. Strange, stranger, yet stranger. This couldn't be a kidnapping, or else it was the possibly worst kidnapping he ever witnessed. He cracked one of his eye sockets open.

A small apartment, not to cluttered, but homely and warm. A closed door, probably leading outside, one slightly ajar, a bed visible trough the small opening and another open door, a tidy, little kitchen visible trough it. He heard clattering and humming. The more footsteps, preceded by a sweet smell of herbs. A cup was placed next to him, the person sat down on the other side of the couch, he wasn't taking up a lot of space after all. He took the cup and looked inside, smelling the liquid, then tasting it. Tea, they made him tea. Why would they make him tea?

Then he looked at them, and all his thoughts flew out the window. His soul warmed in the most comforting way he ever felt, his body tingling with an energy he never experienced before. They were smiling at him, their mouth moving, but he didn't hear any words, his glued to the red string attached to their finger, uncurling the moment he moved his hand closer to theirs, as did his, the string disappearing before it hit the ground. But the feeling stayed.  
Well, it would be rude to just run away now, he could as well see where this was going....


End file.
